Frozen
by ravendream
Summary: [Darkfic, oneshot, lightly implied SasuSakuNaru] They were always together, even at the end.


**A/N: **This story was written as a later part of the Harmony collection, but since it doesn't really fit the feeling of Harmony, I decided to post it on its own.

This is _relatively_ abstract coming from me... especially considering that it's fanfiction. Sakura's letter was originally written as a little creative blog post, but just sounded like it fit this story. Normally I try to save the vague, artistic mini-stories for poetry and creative writing, but I need something random at the moment. This is also one of those "unhappy ending" stories. I hate writing them. I just feel a need for it right now.

Pre-warning for the slightly graphic images and shortness.

**Frozen  
**By Bunny-Chan

_"The sky is a sea filled with stars, and you are the one fading sparkle in the depths, drowning in your own ambitions. _

_The fire of your bitter regrets creeps up higher and higher, burning your flesh and blackening the edges of what little twisted soul you have been trying to salvage. _

_It's too beautiful a sight for something so tragic, forcing my gaze away too frequently to document the destruction's progress. I focus my eyes to the side as often as I can afford to, keeping you in my field of view as we walk this raw path together. _

_Together. _

_We are so unlikely a team. _

_We three are one, no matter the trials or tribulations._

_I will promise now, while there is still time. _

_I promise that you will not burn out alone. _

_If we go down, we go down together."_

She had never been a writer, telling him that the brief, folded letter in his hand must have taken much thought.

All his life he had waited for this moment: The eyes that haunted his dreams nightly stared up at him, face frozen in shock and confusion.

Blood flooded the ground, leaking under his feet, each step embedded in red, gumming puddles.

_"We will die for you if that's what it takes._

_You are a part of us. We are all a part of one small puzzle. _

_Together, we make the entire image. _

_Complete. _

_Perfection._"

He looked past the least important of the three still bodies, eyes resting on a mass of matted, stained hair. A few strands stood out, still bright pink and somehow clean. Her eyes still fluttered, but he knew she wouldn't live.

Her stomach had been brutally ripped open, the insides leaking out slowly.

He kneeled down in front of her, brushing the stray pieces of hair out of her face and brushing his own lips against hers before placing a hand on either side of her head and twisting it forcefully. The sound of her neck snapping made him feel almost completely sick, but it was unavoidable.

She would have died anyway.

This was just the path of least pain.

_"Please, come back to us. _

_Swim through that sea of stars to the shore and let yourself shine. _

_You don't need to be covered in blood to gain the color you seek. You can clean yourself of your past and let your own color shine through." _

His own wounds were starting to break through the numbness now. He didn't have long.

Only a few feet away was a body clothed in a familiar orange. The boy was already dead, throat cut through cleanly. His lips were captured in a light smile, as if he didn't care about his fate. As if all that mattered was the end, and in the end he had almost proved himself.

Lifting her light, still frame in his arms, he moved slowly toward the missing piece.

Upon reaching the corpse, his legs gave out. Using failing strength, he twisted so that he would fall underneath the kunoichi in his arms. She was too sacred to hurt any more.

The ground rushed up at him and met his back with little feeling.

Laying next to the boy, he reached out a hand to his face. A sign of apology.

Deep in a forest almost no one dared to enter, they remained that way.

A final image of love and dedication built up for so long that it had become nothing more than dynamite, lit fuse burning down every second.

Frozen.

_"Let us finally be the way we are meant to be. _

_Together."_

----------------------------------------

**A/N:** That sucked, completely. I hate the freaking ending.

But I'll still admit it made me cry, just a little.


End file.
